Cheater
by Mobilmobilan
Summary: Isogai tidak pernah mengerti apa yang direncanakan Asano. Pilihannya adalah 'bunuh diri' atau berlari sampai 'terbunuh'. Dan demi Maehara. Dia memilih untuk 'bunuh diri'. [[ Asano x Isogai x Maehara ]]
Pria berambut selaras dengan eboni tersebut tersenyum ramah kepada para pengunjung di sebuah kafe. Dia melayani setiap pengunjung dengan aura kebaikan dan keindahan rupanya. Terlihat sederhana namun elok ditangkap oleh mata. Membuat pengunjung yang datang terpuaskan oleh pelayanannya.

Yuuma adalah nama pria berumur 25 tahun, memiliki tinggi tubuh yang cukup ideal. Peringainya bagai sebuah karya seni yang tak bosan untuk dinikmati melalui mata. Bahkan, suaranya yang terdengar semangat bercampur keramahan terasa sangat menyenangkan. Teduh. Membikin orang-orang mencintai, menghormati dirinya juga ingin terus melihat senyum di wajahnya.

Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei.

Asano Gakushuu x Isogai Yuuma.

[[ out of character. Adult!AU. Typo(s). ]]

Prolog—

Mata beberapa kali mengerjap, senyum polos dipoles pada wajah melalui bibirnya. Pucuk rambut menari-nari dibawa angin. Lucu. Menggemaskan. Mulut mungil dibuka perlahan, ingin menyuarakan sesuatu kepada pria di hadapannya—seseorang yang mendadak datang dan mengajak ngobrol saat dirinya tengah bertugas.

Seseorang yang sudah lama tidak Isogai temui.

"Tapi kafe sedang ramai, Asano- _san_ ," mata berwarna madu menatap lembut pria di depannya. Meskipun beberapa kali ia berusaha mengedarkan pandangan ke setiap sudut kafe sebagai kode bahwa kafe tengah ramai.

Senyum merendahkan khas Asano Gakushuu selalu menjadi tontonan Isogai semasa dirinya menginjak bangku SMP. Asano membuka suara, "Aku akan membayarmu satu bulan penuh ke menejermu,"

Isogai membisu. Perkiraannya, orang penuh keangkuhan tersebut tahu masalah pelik yang tengah dilaluinya. Entah apa tema obrolan yang dimiliki Asano, sebenarnya Isogai tidak ingin mendengarnya. Jika boleh dan jika ia tidak benar-benar membutuhkan uang.

"…" Isogai mengangguk kecil, menuruti permintaan Asano tanpa menatap Asano barang sedikit pun. Karena Isogai masih mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu. Sebuah masalalu tentang dirinya dan juga Asano.

Pias teduhnya berganti bimbang dalam hitungan detik hanya karena pria bernama Asano Gakushuu.

* * *

"Bekerjalah di bawahku, kau butuh uang untuk membayar pengobatan, 'kan?"

Isogai menghela napas berat. Menatap kaleng yang berada di dalam genggaman tangannya sembari menunduk. Penawaran Asano kali ini harus dipikir ribuan kali. Terlalu banyak risiko di dalamnya. Bahkan bisa menjadi sebuah pengkhianatan bagi dirinya.

Suasana taman kota cukup ramai, angin berhembus menolong Isogai merasa semakin tertusuk. Dingin.

Menoleh ke samping kanannya. Mata berwarna madu memperhatikan pria penuh arogansi yang nyata. Tak pernah ingin kalah. Malahan, Isogai pernah menolaknya mentah-mentah dan Asano tetap datang kepadanya—saat Isogai dalam keadaan genting dan dengan baik hatinya memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut.

Membuat sebuah harapan dengan Asano sebagai jawabannya.

Kursi kayu yang mereka duduki sebagai saksi bisu percakapan mereka sekarang dan di masa lampau.

"Tidak,"

Jawaban singkat dipertanyakan keyakinannya. Terlihat dari remasan tangan Isogai pada kaleng yang dia genggam.

"Kau bisa menanyakan pada orang yang bersangkutan,"

Kalimatnya seperti penawaran, nada suaranya seperti sebuah dorongan bahwa Isogai haruslah mengikuti aturan main yang dilakukan oleh Asano. Mau tidak mau.

Pilihannya adalah bunuh diri atau lari dan terbunuh?

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah. Isogai memutar otak dan mengingat berulang-ulang perkataan Asano Gakushuu. Jika dirinya dalam sebulan ini menuruti kemauannya, Isogai bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Sekalipun menyembuhkan seseorang yang kini ada di rumahnya.

Di lain sisi, Isogai tidak yakin jika permintaan yang diberikan Asano akan terasa normal dan dalam batasannya. Heh, siapa yang tidak mengenal Asano si picik itu?

" _Okaeri,_ Yuuma- _chan_ ,"

Ah, bahkan Isogai tidak sadar bahwa dirinya telah sampai di rumahnya. Tersenyum satir Isogai mendekati pria yang duduk di dakat pintu masuk. " _Tadaima,_ " ucap Isogai kemudian duduk di samping pria berambut sewarna dengan jeruk tersebut.

Pipi dikecup lembut, kepala sang pemilik pucuk bersandar pada bahu pria bernama Maehara Hiroto. Seakan dirinya tengah bersandar dan meruntuhkan segala beban pada sandaran tersebut.

Tangan Maehara terulur meminta untuk diraih. Sedangkan Isogai meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Maehara yang terbuka. Mereka saling menggenggam tangan satu sama lain. Namun, tangan Isogai menggenggam lebih erat dari biasanya seakan dirinya takut kehilangan Maehara.

"Kau tidak ingin operasi?" pertanyaan dengan suara yang dibuat tenang melayang. Membuat Maehara menoleh pada mantan ketua kelasnya tersebut.

Kalau ditanya, Maehara sangat ingin operasi. Dari pada kesehariannya selalu di rumah dan merepotkan Isogai. Tapi Isogai mendapatkan uang dari mana? Bahkan saat ini Maehara juga tidak bisa membaca mimik muka orang tersayangnya karena yang ada di depannya dan apa yang dia lihat adalah hitam.

Gelap.

Tidak mendengar jawaban langsung dari Maehara. Isogai tahu bahwa Maehara sebenarnya ingin tetapi enggan untuk menjawab. Kepala yang semula bersandar kini diangkat. Isogai mengambil ponselnya, mengetikkan sebuah pesan untuk dikirim kepada Asano.

 _To : Asano Gakushuu_

 _Maehara Yuuma menerima tawaran pekerjaan anda._

"Hm, sebulan lagi mungkin Mae akan bisa melihat," ucap Isogai ceria sambil meremas gemas ponselnya. Berdoa agar Asano tidak memiliki rencana busuk.

Asano mendecih kesal, walaupun dia tahu Isogai telah menikah. Tetapi, melihat Isogai mengirimi pesan dengan embel-embel nama lengkapnya saat ini sudah membuatnya kesal habis-habisan. Meskipun pesan yang dikirimi oleh Isogai adalah berita bagus untuk dirinya sekalipun.

To be continued.

Hai, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini.

Untuk banyak kesalahan baik alur, bahasa, dan lainnya. Silakan atau mohon di koreksi di kotak review.

Haha karena saya ingin OT3 saya dalam satu fanfik tanpa threesome, jadi deh fanfiksi ini. *ketawa*

Salam kenal.


End file.
